L-phenylephrine is one of the analogues of adrenaline frequently used for pharmaceutical purposes and is of great commercial interest. L-phenylephrine is used pharmaceutically in the form of L-phenylephrine hydrochloride and acts as a sympathomimetic in the treatment of hypotonia and as a vasoconstrictor in ophthalmology and rhinology. The chemical structure of the chiral .alpha.-aminoalcohol L-phenylephrine is shown in formula I.
Formula I: ##STR1##